Alternate Ending
by Soccersnaz6
Summary: What if Dimitri didn't run into Lissa's arms after turning back dhampir? What if he ran into Rose's? Please read and review! : Rated M for language and later chapters...
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own VA. I wish I did though... **

**

* * *

**I caught a glance of Dimitri's eyes and he seemed to see mine too. That was all it took. He got up from Lissa's lap and stared at me and that was all I could do back. Dimitri's eyes... Oh my God... No red rings... It worked! Dimitri was a dhampir again... No longer Strigoi. Dimitri, the love of my life that was once taken from me. Dimitri, the man who I traveled halfway across the world for. He... he was no longer Strigoi. It was a miracle. I ran to him and threw my arms around his neck and buried my face in his chest.

"Dimitri..." I whispered and he put his arms around me cautiously.

"Roza..." He murmured into my hair and I started sobbing. And not just regular sobs, convulsive sobs that shook my whole body and it took me a moment to realize that he was sobbing too.

This moment seemed to last a thousand years but I knew that it didn't last more than a few minutes. The guardians were coming towards us and I immediately turned defensive.

"NO!" I yelled, "HE'S NOT STRIGOI! HE'S A DHAMPIR!" I yelled to them.

"Rose. Roza, it's okay." Dimitri said, his voice light, trying to calm me down.

"If you're taking him then I go too." I said sternly stepping in front of him.

"Rose, back away from him. We don't know what he is." A familiar voice said, a few seconds later my brain registered that the voice belonged to Hans.

"No. I. Go. With. Him." I said in a vicious voice. One guardian who I didn't know and who obviously didn't know what I was like tried to get me out of the way and I punched him in the nose and heard a cracking noise. After that the guardian backed up with blood spurting from his nose and shooting me a look that said I was crazy. I gave him a look back that said he was a fucking moron and I would do worse if he tried it again. He paled.

"Jesus! Just take her with him." Hans said giving up. I couldn't help but smile smugly and grabbed Dimitri's hand as we were escorted out to a SUV. It took me a minute to realize that Lissa was no were to be seen and that the bond was gone, but, right now, I didn't care. All I cared about was Dimitri.

* * *

**Okay, so what did you think? Tell me if I should continue in the reviews! Thanks(:**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Academy! **

**Sorry it took me so long to update. I was super busy because I was in Washington D.C. for a school trip and then I have a research essay due at the end of the month... Which I haven't started at alll. So I'm like screwed with that... But anyways, sorry chapter one was so short! I hope this chapter is longer!**

* * *

As we got in the car I shot all the guardians a look that said, 'If you fuck with me, I'll fucking kill you." I was pretty sure I looked like a rabid animal and apparently my message got across because all of the guardians faces paled.

The ride back to court was silent and Dimitri looked traumatized. As he held my hand I studied his features which were no longer Strigoi but once again Dhampir. When we finally returned to court they tried to pull me away from him again but I refused.

"Rose, let's go." Hans said.

"Fuck off." I said through gritted teeth. Guardians started walking towards me but stopped when Dimitri spoke up.

"Rose, go with them. I'll be okay." He said in a voice that would've sounded normal to anyone else but I could hear the pain.

"I won't leave you." I said meeting his eyes. I couldn't. I couldn't leave him again. I wouldn't.

"I'll be okay. You will be the first person I ask for."He said and I knew it was the truth.

What I did next, I shouldn't have done but it didn't matter. I threw my arms around his neck and kissed him. At first he was stunned but then he kissed me back. We pulled back before it got to heavy and I looked him in the eyes.

"I love you." I whispered against his lips.

"I love you too." He said with a small smile and with that I let them take me away.

The guardians didn't say anything while they escorted me to my room. A few of them gave me looks but I ignored them. I started to feel Lissa's feelings trickle into my mind but the bond was strong enough yet for me to get into her mind. A few seconds later I thanked the guardians for walking me back to my suite. The murmured a small welcome and walked away as I opened my door. I pulled out my phone and texted Christian quickly.

'How's Lissa? Is she okay?'

Thankfully he responded within a few seconds. 'She's okay. Burned and exhausted, but otherwise okay. How are you?'

'I'm fine. Just worried. Where are you guys and are you okay?'

'I'm fine and we're at the infirmary. Adrian and Lissa are asking for you. Do you think you can met us here?' He asked. Shit... Adrian. I had forgotten about him in the events that had happened.

'Yeah. I'll be there in a few.' I replied to him throwing my phone on the bed and changing into clean jeans and a t-shirt. I went into the bathroom and looked in the mirror. I didn't realize how bad I looked. I was as pale as a ghost, dark bags were under my eyes, and my eyes were bright red and blood shot. I brushed my hair, put some foundation on my face to get some color and concealer under my eyes and lined my eyes lightly with black eyeliner. By the time I was finished I looked almost normal again. I grabbed my phone as I went to walk out the door and when I went to open it I saw Mikhail Tanner, one of the court guardians and one of my good friends, standing there looking like he was just about to knock on the door.

"Mikhail, what are you doing here?" I asked him stepping out of my room and closing the door behind me.

"Dimitri asked for you." Mikhail said and for the first time he looked... hopeful.

"Really?" I asked getting a fluttering feeling my chest while my spirits soared.

"Yes. Follow me." He said.

We didn't talk much on the walk to the cells. One reason was because I was too excited to see Dimitri that I couldn't even muster a normal conversation, another reason because I think Mikhail was trying to go over the fact that it was true. Strigoi could be returned to dhampir. When we got to the cells I walked down the hallway to see that Dimitri was sitting in a cell, his back to us.

"Dimitri." I said, just above a whisper. His back went rigid at first and then he got up and turned around, his eyes meeting mine.

"Roza, you came." He said, a smile breaking out on his face while relief washed over his features.

"Of course I came, how could I not?" I asked walking up to the bars, tears spring to my eyes. " Are they treating you okay?"

"Yes. They are just doing some tests-" He began to say studying me in awe when I cut him off.

"Tests? You aren't a fucking lab rat, Dimitri! You're a dhampir!" I exclaimed, outraged.

"Shhh, Roza. It's okay. They just want to make sure." He said calmly, walking over to the bars to take my hands in his. I am pretty sure that if the bars weren't between us, I would've ravished him right then and there. But that would have to wait.

"You're right." I sighed. We stood there like that again for a few minuted. I knew other guardians were watching us but I didn't care. I gave Dimitri a look that hopefully portrayed the feelings that I had earlier and I knew he got the right idea when he gave me a dirty smile and nodded.

"Shit." I cursed remembering that I was supposed to go see Lissa.

"What's wrong?" He asked, concern washing over his beautiful face.

"I have to go see Lissa. But I will come see you again as soon as possible. Okay?" I told him, wishing I didn't have to leave.

"Okay, but please get some sleep when you're done seeing Lissa. And tell her thank you."

"Okay. I'll see you later then." I said standing up on my tippy toes to give him a kiss.

"Roza, I love you." He said with love and awe. I smiled back at him.

"Comrade, I love you too." I said and he smiled at me before I left to go see Lissa... and Adrian.


End file.
